Yujin Ozora
|digivice=Purple and silver App Drive Duo |age=13 14[http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/appmon/character/chara_05.php Toei Animation's official Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters website: Characters: Yujin & Offmon]: The page originally listed Yujin's age as 13, but at some point updated to 14. |grade=7th (ep 1-26) 8th (ep 27-52) |gender=Male |height=168cmOfficial height chart |relatives="Mother" |nationality=Japanese |occupation=Student |n1=(Ja:) Yujin Oozora''Digimon Universe App Monsters, "Appli Drive DUO! Offmon Appears" 28 }} is one of main characters in ''Digimon Universe App Monsters. He is Haru Shinkai's classmate and best friend, and his Buddy Appmon is . In the anime, he is actually an android created by Leviathan, . Appearance Yujin is a teenage boy with fair skin, spiky red hair, and green eyes. He wears a green shirt with yellow on the chest, white on the sleeves and three black lines on the shoulders, greenish grey shorts, dark green socks, and white and green sneakers with dark green soles. On October 31, he wears a black and brown skeleton costume. Description YJ-14 is an android capable of perfectly emulating a human being. He is able to and cry. He also has a shock weapon concealed in his left arm. YJ-14 fakes aging by switching bodies. Under the simulated personality of "Yujin Ozora", he is kind and very supportive of Haru. His favorite food is . Development At some point, Yujin's name was intended to be written in . Etymologies ;Yujin Ozora (大空 勇仁) Name used in Digimon Universe App Monsters. Romanized in L-Corp's computer. Name also romanized as "Yujin Oozora" in recaps. *'Ja:' . Japanese surname that means "big sky". Possibly a reference to , the protagonist of , due to him being a soccer player. *'Ja:' . A Japanese masculine name that means "brave man". Possibly from |ユージーン・グーツマン|Yūjīn Gūtsuman}}, a that convinced a panel of judges that it was a human being. Also possibly a pun on as his purpose was to pretend to be Haru's friend. Fiction Anime YJ-14 is an android created by Leviathan and disguised as the human "Yujin Ozora" with the purpose of observing Haru Shinkai as part of a plan to keep watch over people connected to Denemon Shinkai, Minerva's developer. As part of the disguise, Leviathan faked its background records. A researcher at L-Corp pretends to be his mother. Starting the plan, Yujin was transferred to Haru's school during fourth grade. He started playing soccer with the other boys, but due to him wanting to keep the ball all the time, they started to reject him. On that afternoon, Haru approached Yujin and asked him to teach him how to play soccer. The other boys saw how much fun they had and asked Yujin to play with them. At some point, Haru, Yujin, and three other kids were part of a team for a school trip, with Yujin being the guide with the map. Yujin got the directions wrong and their group got lost. Everyone except Haru became mad at him because of this. Yujin kept studying with Haru and the two started to attend Fujimizaka Middle School. In order to accompany Haru's growth, Yujin kept switching between many android bodies. On October 1, 2016, Yujin is playing soccer outside of Fujimizaka Middle School to the cheers of his teammates and fans when Haru Shinkai is smacked in the face with a soccer ball. They exchange their signature friendship greeting and then Yujin decides to walk home with Haru, during which they discuss their belief in each others' main character qualities. Yujin parts ways with Haru at this point. They eventually meet again when is posting embarrassing photos for all to see, and Ai Kashiki is one of the victims. Yujin comforts her while Haru runs away and eventually deals with the problem. As Haru exits the AR-Field, Yujin meets him again, and the two continue their talk, Yujin commenting that kind people like Haru are amazing once they begin to move. They split up again, but Yujin continues to watch Haru, his eye glowing ominously red. On October 8, Yujin meets Haru at Kashinoki Books, where they listen to Takeru "Watson" Wato's tale of woe related to his malfunctioning navigation app. Hearing this story causes Ai's father to remember that she has not returned home from her errand. Haru immediately forms a search party, causing Yujin to comment on Haru's unusually proactive approach. Yujin and Watson participate in the search, and eventually Yujin calls Haru to tell him that he found Ai and successfully escorted her home. This frees Haru to go after , the cause of the navigation app problems. On October 15, Yujin meets Haru after soccer practice and heads to Kashinoki Book with him. When Watson is bragging about his accomplishments in Fantasy Saga, Yujin comments that he only downloaded the game, a sentiment that Haru agrees with. He bears witness to the resulting chaos spread by messing with data and then happily watches when everything returns back to normal. On October 31, Yujin is among the friends Ai takes photos of to send to Haru. He tells them that Haru's going to be late because he's absorbed in a book. On December 23, Yujin is part of the effort in preparing for the Christmas party at Kashinoki Books. He is seen putting a red bow-tie decoration on Haru's hair and greets him with Merry Christmas. He is later seen with the same ominous red eyes when Haru and friends are nowhere in sight. On February 11, 2017, Yujin joins Haru and Ai's conversation regarding the L Treasure mobile game. He then asks if Haru is free next weekend to search for the treasure together in which the latter agrees. He then notes that it's been a while since they've gone out together. They then proceed to head to Kameura Seaside Park via train. While on the train Haru comments that he bought bento for the both of them and in return Yujin compliments how delicious his mom's cooking is. Yujin then remarks how Haru has changed and that he made friends with the famous Eri and Astora. When they get off the train they bump into Astora and Eri and the group decides to treasure hunt together. While on the search for the treasure Haru falls and Yujin bandages Haru's forehead while Eri questions how the two became such good friends when Haru is the quiet and well behaved type while Yujin is the outgoing and dependable type. The group is later split up when they head towards Kameura Natural Park. Yujin is stuck with Eri on a speeding train while Haru and Astora faces off with an infected to stop the train from crashing. At the end of the ordeal Yujin explains to Eri that Haru's earlier text message helped ease his fears while on the speeding train. He goes on to explain that in reality he's the one that has always depended on Haru. This starts a series of flashbacks in which Yujin explains how he transferred to Haru's school during the 4th grade. In the flashbacks, Haru approaches Yujin and asks Yujin to teach him the ways of kicking the ball. Yujin notices that Haru had a great time despite not knowing how to play which helps Yujin realize that he was too focused on winning to the point that he did not truly enjoy playing anymore. Younger Yujin and Haru later agree to be friends, and in the present time Yujin states that he is glad to have Haru by his side. After the App Drivers return from the Deep Web, Yujin greets Haru at Kashinoki Books. During spring, Yujin and Haru decide to hang out with the former surprising Haru upon their arrival. Yujin asks where Haru wants to go today and suggests the movies or perhaps the arcade to play some video games. They are interrupted when Eri requests Haru's help regarding a possible infected Appmon. Haru apologizes for leaving Yujin on such short notice and Yujin responds that Haru seems different from before and reassures Haru that he is on his team and will listen to anything he has to say. Yujin is then guided to a sushi restaurant as all traffic lights turn red on his path, and receives a phone message about winning a ticket that allows him 10 sushi servings on the same restaurant. Entering it, he receives a plate with 's Appmon Chip on the sushi conveyor belt and then another one with an App Drive Duo. The App Drive Duo asks him if he has a friend he would give up his life to protect, and he answers "Yes". He then goes to the AR-Field where the other App Drivers are fighting Tubumon and , stating that he is there to protect Haru. Yujin apprealizes Offmon and asks him to use his power and the two proceed to fend off Sateramon and eventually defeat . Yujin reaffirms that he is there to protect Haru after the fight. At the Secret Base, Yujin attempts to comfort Offmon and tells him that the others aren't as scary as he thinks. The group starts conversing and eventually Yujin explains how he received his App Drive Duo. At a later time, Offmon runs away from the Secret Base due to a misunderstanding while the group searches for him. While searching for Offmon, Haru apologizes to Yujin for not telling him about Appmon, to which Yujin replies that he understands. The group later runs into an infected which causes Yujin to apprealize everyone for a power boost. After they defeat Musclemon, Haru walks home with Yujin and they resume their conversation. Haru asks about the pairing question that paired him and Offmon, and Yujin then tells him. Yujin replied that he would want to be that person who can protect Haru, even if it costs him his life. Their conversation is observed by Rei Katsura and . When Yujin arrives home, his memory is scanned at the doorstep and his "mother" tells him she has prepared pasta for dinner. Yujin says he was thinking about pasta earlier, and the "mother" says she always knows what Yujin is thinking, to which the boy jokingly asks if she's a telepathic. Later at Fujimizaka Middle School, Haru tries to make friends with Offmon. Although Offmon shys away at first, Yujin tells Offmon that Haru is his friend and gives his nod of approval. Afterwards at the hideout Yujin explains that Offmon isn't used to being around so many people due to being an offline game Appmon. Yujin and Haru later help put down and infected Racemon who was causing a traffic jam. Yujin and friends later head towards Gnashing Teeth Valley Hot Springs Inn via train. He is later bitten by Offmon out of fear over a wolf story to which Offmon apologizes. When they exit from the train Yujin notices an unhappy Offmon who feels guilty after biting him and attempts to comfort Offmon. He later notices Offmon distancing himself from the group as more talk of wolves come up but reassures Haru that all will be fine since Offmon is his buddy after all. Yujin later takes part in the hot spring and meals and observes from afar as the others play board games. He attempts to ask Offmon to have fun with him, which causes Offmon to quickly dart out of the room, leaving Yujin to assume that perhaps it was just him that thought they were finally getting along. The group goes after Offmon and is lead to an AR Field. The group makes short work of an infected Tripmon and goes after Offmon who is running for his life from Sateramon. Yujin protects Offmon from falling debris caused by Sateramon's attack and musters the courage to become Shutmon after seeing Yujin risk himself for him. Yujin and Shutmon fend off Satermon and forces him to flee, however Shutmon goes berserk and turns against the App Drivers. Shutmon attacks the App Drivers, however Yujin rushes in front to block Shutmon. As Shutmon has his jaws on Yujin's left shoulder, Yujin attempts to soothe Shutmon and persuade him to return to Offmon. Shutmon regains his senses momentarily and returns to Offmon, and explains to Yujin that he knew he would hurt Yujin due to Shutmon's inner voice which urges him to force terminate everything. Back at the hideout Yujin explains that Offmon has become a shut-in and has shut himself inside of a box. The team attempts get Offmon out of his box but fails which leads Yujin to take Offmon home. Haru walks home with Yujin and he tells Haru that he is not sure what to do at times like these. Haru explains that Offmon feels responsible for hurting him which starts a series of flashbacks. Yujin reminisces a time where he gets their orienteering team lost. Everyone on that trip was angry at Yujin except Haru, who stated he won't leave a friend behind and that they should walk back together. Haru's kindness back then was pulled Yujin out of the misery and guilt he felt. Yujin declares that its times like these that he should stay close to Offmon. Yujin returns home to shower but while in the shower, Offmon exits his box and softly apologizes to Yujin and explains that he'll get hurt again if they are around each other. Offmon then leaves Yujin's house and Yujin exits the shower only to find an empty box with no Offmon. This prompts Yujin to look for Offmon. As Yujin looks for Offmon he overhears gunfire over his Appmon Band and locates Offmon just as Sateramon is about to finish Offmon. Yujin asks a reluctant Offmon to prepare for battle, Yujin tells Offmon that he believes in him which gives Offmon the much needed courage to become Shutmon. The two face off against Sateramon but the speed and tracking capabilities of Sateramon's attacks prove to be too much for Shutmon. Haru and Globemon show up and Haru puts his trust into Yujin and Shutmon and give him Globemon's chip. The fusion of the Shutmon and Globemon enables the pair to dodge the projectiles and terminate Sateramon for good. Yujin then asks Haru how'd he know there was trouble, to which Haru explains that he felt uneasy and gave Yujin a call but no one picked up. The two exchange their signature friendship gesture while Offmon returns to his normal form. Offmon proceeds to jump into Yujin's arms and the two promises to be good to each other from then on and seals the deal with the friendship gesture. Manga Chips File:Offmon Chip b.png| File:Tubumon Chip b.png| File:Musclemon Chip b.png| File:Racemon Chip b.png| File:Shutmon Chip b.png| File:Gatchmon Chip b.png| (former) File:Dokamon Chip b.png| (former) File:Musimon Chip b.png| (former) File:Globemon Chip b.png| (former) File:Bootmon Chip b.png| (former) File:Deusmon Chip b.png| (former) File:Rebootmon Chip b.png| Notes and references Category:App Drivers Category:Digital Lifeforms Category:Characters in Digimon Universe App Monsters Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Undubbed